


Before You Were Born

by allcrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcrow/pseuds/allcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is nervous about the upcoming arrival of his son and Leia tries to calm him down. Inspired by the episode "Where Did I Come From?" from The Dick Van Dyke Show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Were Born

It had been a few months after Han returned from his mission to help liberate the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk and since the moment he returned, he wouldn’t leave Leia’s side. He knew he had a duty to help Chewie before he would be able to settle down and start his family, but he would never forgive himself for missing those first few months of Leia’s pregnancy. To Leia’s annoyance, Han would rarely give her a moment to herself. He even made an unnecessary appointment with the medical droid just so he could see his growing son on the monitor in person. Leia humored him with that and had hoped Han would get less attentive as the weeks went on, but he was steadfast and now with their baby due any day, Han was especially attentive to anything that had to do with Leia.

One evening after having their final check-up before Leia’s due date, Leia and Han were sitting on their couch relaxing. Leia was leaning on Han with her feet up on the couch to the side and resting her eyes. Han had his arm wrapped around Leia and was staring at her intensely.

“Han,” Leia said with her eyes still closed, “you have to stop staring at me.”

“I’m not staring,” Han replied as if she accused him of a crime, “I’m sitting here just like you.”

Leia responded with a frustrated mm-hmm.

“And that’s not fair to use the Force or whatever against me.”

“Oh so you admit it?” Leia said as she opened her eyes and shot an “I was right” smile.

“Well it isn’t fair.”

“Honey, that’s not even the Force. A droid could sense your eyes piercing them.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart, because I wouldn’t stare at a droid. And isn’t a guy allowed to make sure there haven’t been any…changes?”

“I think I’d know if there had been any changes,” Leia said matter-of-factly. 

“You were about to fall asleep. What then?”

“Really? You think I would sleep through the whole process?”

Han let out a sigh and tossed his head back. “I know, I know, but the med droid said it could be any time now and –“

Leia cut him off. “She said any day now. You can’t keep this up for a few days. You’ll go mad.”

Leia felt Han’s body relax and just as quickly tense back up again. 

“What if I sleep through it?” Han asked.

“That would probably be best for everyone involved,” Leia said jokingly. She then looked up and saw the concern on his face. “Hey,” she said as she sat upright and placed her hand on the side of his face, “I promise I’ll let you know if anything happens. I’m not letting you off the hook for this that easy.” She moved her hand up to rest on her unavoidably large torso to emphasize the “this”.

“Alright, as long as you promise,” Han said as he curled up against Leia in a similar position as she was leaning on him just a moment ago. Han strategically set his hand on top of Leia’s stomach as if it would be an alarm clock if something were to change while he was asleep. He finally closed his eyes once he was satisfied with his placement and Leia rolled hers, but she wasn’t about to give up a moment of relaxation. Leia gently stroked from the top of Han’s nose to the middle of his forehead with her finger continually until he fell asleep.


End file.
